


All those broken scissors

by Land_of_Domes



Series: Crossing Caroline [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slightly aged up Caroline, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Caroline takes care of Bucky in camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All those broken scissors

“Is it just me or did you become even more bossy since we got here? Where is Sister Margarete when I actually need her to defend my dignity.” Caroline dripped more iodine onto a cotton ball and dabbed them at the soldiers wounds, making him hiss.

“What dignity? Don’t make me laugh. Now, take your pants off.” She commanded already working on his belt.

“Why Miss Forbes, I’m not that kind of girl!” Bucky teased but obediently lifted his hips so that the woman could drag the mud crusted pants off his legs.

“You could have just cut them, you know, they’re ruined anyway,” He said and tucked a lock of hair, escaping her practical updo, behind her ear again.

“They’re not. I can mend them later.” The brunets eyes narrowed into slits. It was quite an amusing look on the mostly smiling man, the woman thought. Carolines arm was suddenly caught in a tight grip and, before she could put up any resistance, was half dragged onto her lying lover, with one leg awkwardly placed next to his hip. 

“You will not. You’re not here to be my god damn slave, you’re here because you are a fantastic medic. You’re doing more than anyone else in this camp,” The blonde now carefully placed herself completely on his lap,

“And I…” She began to caress the bits of skin between the bandages,”I can mend my own pants.” 

He groaned and pulled her head down to kiss her on the lips. She gasped when she felt his other hand slip under her uniform and he used her distraction to deepen the kiss. Calloused fingers began to slowly travel upwards.  
“Uh guys, you do remember that I’m still here right?” Only muffled moans answered the the blond Captain standing awkwardly in the corner.


End file.
